


Dual Sides.

by Jynova



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Call that hotline, Don't do it., Don't mean to make it sound cool., Dual 'cides, F/M, M/M, Major Angst Galore, Not the sex one., Starts out sweet then BAM BAM BAM SHOTS FIREDDDD, Suicide/Suicide, Trigga Warnings, Unless... no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jynova/pseuds/Jynova
Summary: Taiga reads a letter Daiki left him after he done offs himself.





	Dual Sides.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a letter like this to my bf while in college, MINUS THE ANGST PART AT THE END of the letter and story. I actually wrote this story a WHILE ago but I decided to post it b/c meh, it's done... so why not?! I'm working on a cute sweet long fic. but I won't post it till it's finished b/c that's just how I do.
> 
> And here's the number for the suicide prevention hotline, 24-hours yo. Barley anything's THAT convenient anymore.
> 
> Suicide Hotline:  
> Call 1-800-273-8255

How many different ways do I want to show it now.

“You’re mine.”

With the ring around your finger.

With my marks upon your body.

With my arms perpetually around your waist.

With my lips never leaving your skin, your lips.

With my voice, saying it aloud. LOUD.

 

How many different ways do I want to say it now.

“You’re special. I love you.”

Every night with a kiss.

Every morning with my coffee that you hate and will throw away.

As I pester you while you reluctantly cook whatever I demand.

In the bath or shower as I take you as my own.

Mumbling while I dream, with my arms secured around your body in reality.

 

How many different ways do I want to perceive it now.

“I want you. I need you.”

With your half lidded eyes as I change after a game when you don’t think I’m looking.

With the subtle bite on the corner of your lip when I playfully wink at you.

With that full body blush when my inner pervert breaks free, all the time.

With that staggered breath exhaled as I tousle your hair, only to hear it again after you kick or punch me and we start wrestling.

With every text, voicemail, call or your voice, simply saying “1 on 1 Ahomine?”

 

How many different ways did I fail to say, show, perceive it?

"All of them."

When I said I wasn’t gay even after sleeping with you.

When I distanced myself after you confessed.

When I forced you to meet her, come to our wedding, be my best man.

When I took back the truth about what I felt for you as we fucked in the dressing room right before I walked down the aisle. And again at the reception.

Every time you allowed me into your house, your bed, your pants, your body… willingly, welcomingly.

 

God, I fucked up in life.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taiga’s eyes were wide and wet as he clutched the crumpled paper in his hands, only for it to be gripped tightly enough to be unrecognizable as he heard encroaching footsteps approach him.

“Hey baby, you ready to go in?” A deep voice asked.

Taiga looked up and saw only deep blue eyes before he shook his head clear and responded.

“Yeah. yeah, sorry, let’s go.”

“What’s that in your hand? Is it part of what was willed to you?”

Taiga took a deep breath.

“No. He only left me some basketball stuff. This is a list of things I need to do.” Which was true to some extent. In his current state, Taiga had been having to make lists constantly just to get through a day as a functioning adult.

He heard a deep sigh as a hand landed on his shoulder.

“Are you really ok? Can you go through with this? We don’t have to go now. We can always visit later.”

“N...no. I’m good, I’m ok. I’m… let’s just go.”

Taiga grabbed his black coat as he walked alongside other people, all clad in black, to find his seat.

He didn’t hear a word that was said. Didn’t even shed a tear. He was numb. 

As he clutched onto the tattered remains of the letter, Taiga only wished that he was wherever his Daiki had chosen to go.

And he spent the rest of the time planning the trip there.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder HoWwW Daiki kills himself. I wanna say it's something like hanging himself off a public basketball court hoop for all the lil' kids to find.
> 
> haha, JUST KIDDING. It's probably pills at work or something mundane yet very tragic like that. 
> 
> Fuck. here's that number again. b/c I just feel bad not adding it after being so damn morbid. Even if it's in my notes.
> 
> Suicide Hotline:  
> Call 1-800-273-8255


End file.
